


Mystery Girl

by Moosette_95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosette_95/pseuds/Moosette_95
Summary: You and your girl friends go out for a typical girls night but you never expect it to end like this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no disrespect to any of the boys family's but this kinda just came to me and i needed to write it. 
> 
> A/N Y/N (Obviously Your Name.) Y/F/N (Your Friends Name) Y/O/F/N (Friend #2's Name)

“Y/N come on we won’t get in if we don’t leave now.” Y/F/N said through the door.

“Calm your tits I’m coming.” I said back. I stepped out of the bathroom.

“Hot damn woman. You look amazing.” Y/O/F/N said.

“Thanks I got it just for this trip.” I said walking over the mirror hanging off the wall in the hotel we were staying at.

 I looked at myself, I was wearing a royal blue dress that had a lace overlay, it came down to about mid-thigh and had ¾ sleeves and my anti possession tattoo peeking out just a touch. Y/F/N was in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black tank top with lace back, a pair of black leather flats, her tattoo also peeking out just over her tank top. Y/O/F/N was a pair of black jeans, a red top with a scoop V-neck where you could clearly see he tattoo, and her black combat boots.

We had decided that we needed a girl’s weekend, and what better way to have a girl’s weekend than spending it surrounded by hot guys, to be more specific, the cast of my favorite show, Supernatural. The convention had ended for the day, I had suggested after a fun filled day why not continue the fun by going out a local bar. We all walked out the hotel and waited outside for the Uber to arrive.

“Where is the damn Uber Y/N?” Y/F/N asked.

 “It’s like a minute away.” I said.

 “Good because I’m freezing.” She said.

“Maybe if you had put on your jacket like I suggested you wouldn’t be.”

“Shut it Bitch.”

“Jerk.” I said just as the Uber pulled up.

 We all climbed into the car, “Where you gals going?” The driver said.

 “Brit’s Pub.” You all three said in unison.

“Alright then.” He said pulling away from our hotel in his Dark Blue Chevy Silverado. I was in the passenger seat since Y/F/N and Y/O/F/N claimed they didn’t want to die next to some shady Uber driver.

 “Whatever weirdos.” I said. About 10 minutes later we pulled up to Brits Pub.

“Here we are ladies, Have fun.” The driver said.

“Thanks.” I said. Y/F/N and Y/O/F/N just smiled and gave a small wave. We all got out and straightened our outfits before heading to the door.

“Can I see your ID’s ladies?” The bartender asked as we sat down at the bar.

“Why of course.” I said.

“Yeah sure.” Y/F/N said.

“Is the paper copy okay?” Y/O/F/N said. Y/F/N and I just looked at her.

“What we left before the actual one came in.” She said. We just laughed.

 “Yeah if the birthdate is valid I don’t care.”

 “I’ll take a UV cake and Root beer.” I said. “She’ll take a Smirnoff Ice.” I said pointing to Y/O/F/N. “And she’ll take a beer.” “What kind of beer?” “Whatever’s the most common on tap.” I said. “Oh, Y/N I get all tingly when you take control like that.” Y/F/N said. I snorted my drink spilling some down my chest.

“Jerk.” I said.

“Bitch.” Y/F/N said. Y/O/F/N was also laughing so I looked at her and said

“Assbutt.”

 “How dare you?” Y/O/F/N said faked a wounded look clutching her chest. Suddenly there were girls squealing.

 “Ow my ears.” I said.

“Oh, my chuck.” Y/O/F/N said as she hit my arm. 

“What?” I asked.

“It’s the boys.” Y/F/N said.

 “Oh, my chuck.” I said realizing Jared, Jensen, Misha, Rob, and Rich were walking into the bar. They said hello to some fans, then all but Jensen walked over to a section of tables. Jensen walked over to the bar, right next to us.

“5 beers.” He said.

“What kind?”

“Whatever’s the most common.” He replied.

“Hi Jensen.” I squeaked out. He looked at me, smiled

“Hey,” He said.

“J where are our beers?” Rich called out.

“Coming.” He replied. He started to walk away but stopped turning back around he looked back at Y/F/N and smiled winked then turned and walked over to the guys.

“Oh, my Chuck, Y/F/N he just winked at you.” I said. Y/F/N couldn’t move.

 “Earth to Y/F/N.” Y/O/F/N said.

“Huh.” She replied.

“Jensen just totally winked at you.” Y/O/F/N said. Before she could say anything else, the bartender had a microphone in his hand.

 “Alright everyone in honor of the Supernatural Convention this weekend we here at Brit’s Pub have a little surprise for all the fans here tonight.” Then on the stage where the band was usually set up where just a couple of mics. On the screen behind showed the anti-possession symbol along with the words ‘Brit’s Pub SPN karaoke night.’

 “Oh, my chuck Y/N you totally need to sing.” Y/F/N said.

“Yeah Moosette.” Y/O/F/N agreed.

“No no no.” I said slightly drunk there was no way in hell you were singing. Especially not in front of Richard Speight Jr.

“Come on you don’t need to be the first one up there but go at some point.” Y/F/N said.

“Fine I’ll do it but on one condition. Y/O/F/N has to go up to Rob, look him in the eyes and say hi.” I said smugly, knowing that it would never happen.

“Fine I’ll do it.” Y/O/F/N said hopping off her bar stool. I was concerned she might do it.

“Alcohol is the best confidence booster.” She said.

 “Over there.” Y/F/N said pointing at Rob.

 “Let’s go.” Y/O/F/N said pulling me off my stool too. You all walked over to where all five guys were sitting. 

“Hey ladies what can we do for you?” Misha asked.

 “Well my friend here made a bet.” Y/O/F/N said.

 “Ooh a bet, this just got interesting.” Rich said.

 “So, what’s the bet?” Jared asked.

“She as to look Rob in the eyes and say hi, then little miss over here in the blue will go on stage and sing.”

“Oh yeah?” Jensen said.

“Well I for one kind of what to hear little miss blue here sing so Robbie get over here.” Rich said pulling Robs arm.

“Hey, uh what’s your name?” Rob said.

 “Y/O/F/N.” She said looking down.

“Hey Y/O/F/N could you maybe look up so I can see you?” Rob questioned.

“Come on Em you can do it then little blue has to sing as promised.” Jensen said. Y/O/F/N slowly looked up. I looked at her surprised. She was doing it my heartbeat picked up.

“Hi Robbie.” She said looking at him.

“Ooooh.” The boys all cheered.

“Now little blue has to sing.” Rich said.

“Great.” I mumbled, “I hate you all.” I said slightly grinning.

“Love you too.” Y/O/F/N and Y/F/N said in unison.

“You have to sing in front of your crush now.” Y/F/N said. If looks could kill Y/F/N would be 6 foot under.

“Jerk.” I said.

“Bitch.” She replied sassily.

 “Who’s her crush?” Rich asked Y/F/N. As you walked up to the DJ.

 “Do you have Church Bells by Carrie Underwood?” I asked.

“I think so let me check though.”

“Okay.” I said nervously pulling on my necklace.

“Yup we have it.”  The DJ responded.

 “Great.” I replied.

“Do you want to sing?” The DJ asked.

“I do but I don’t but I lost a bet so… here I am.” I  replied.

 “Gotcha well it’s all set up for you. What’s your name?”

“People call me Moosette.” I replied.

“Up next we have Moosette.” The DJ said into his mic. I could hear Y/F/N and Y/O/F/N hollering from somewhere in the crowd. I looked around and saw them standing next to the boys. Rich was looking directly at me, he winked and gave me a smile and a thumb up. I smiled nervously.

 I could barely hear what Y/F/N was saying to Rich but what I made out was Rich asking who my crush is. “You.” She replied winking at me, my cheeks growing redder as I climbed on stage.

“Jenny grew up wild like a Blackfoot Daisy out in the shack with the blue tick hounds.” I sang, when I finished the song I climbed down and walked over to where I had last seen Y/O/F/N and Y/F/N. Suddenly there was a hand grabbing my arm I yelped.

“Sorry didn’t mean to scare you.” Rich said

“I was just grabbing some more beers.” He said gesturing to the 3 beer bottles in his hand.

 “Rich.” Misha called out.  

“Coming. Come on I want to talk to you.”

“Okay.” I said quietly following him. Y/F/N was talking to Jensen and Y/O/F/N was sitting next to Rob talking. You sat at the high top across from Rich.

 “So, can I get to know more about you.” Rich asked.

“I don’t know, can you?” I responded smiling.

“OH, playing hard to get I see.”

“Just like my alter ego I suppose.” I responded.

 “Oh, and what’s your alter ego.” He asked.

“The trickster.” I said grinning.

 “Okay trickster what’s your name?”

“Well my friends call me Moosette.”

“Okay Moosette can I get your real name?” Before I had the chance to respond Y/F/N came over.

“Y/O/F/N got sick so we should uh you know.”

“Yeah let’s get her back to the hotel.” I said getting up.

 “Where are, you staying, I could take you back.” Rich offered.

“it’s okay I already have an Uber on the way.” I responded. Y/F/N went and got Y/O/F/N walking back over.

“Okay missy let’s get you back to hotel.” I said.

 “I feel totally fine.” Y/O/F/N said slightly slurring.

“Yeah, sure you are.” Y/F/N and I said in unison.

 “Well boys it’s been fun but we gotta go.” I said. We both turned with Y/O/F/N in tow towards the door.

“Wait.” Rich called out. I never heard him over the crowd. You got Y/O/F/N loaded up into the Uber by the time Rich had pushed his way through the crowd you were gone.

“Damn it Robbie.” Rich groaned, “Not only did I not get her number I didn’t even get her real name.”

“Richie seriously.” Rob said.

“They’re all gone?” Jensen said.

“Yeah the girls are all gone.” Rich replied.

“Damn all I got was her name.” Jensen said. “I didn’t even get her number.”

 “What was her name?” Rob asked.

“Aly.” Jensen said. “I think.”

“You think Jensen?” Rich said.

“Dude back off.”

“Guys stop okay I know the girl I was talking to was an Y/O/F/N.”

 “Okay you know how many Y/O/F/N’s there are?” Rich asked.

 “Well find our mystery girls.” Rob said.

“Okay.” Rich and Jensen replied in unison. You and Y/F/N had gotten Y/O/F/N back to the hotel and into the room.

“Damn it.” Y/F/N mumbled.

 “What?” I asked.

 “I didn’t get his number.”

 “You didn’t get Jensen’s number?”

“No, chuck I’m so stupid.”

 “You spent more time with him then I did with Rich.”

 “Well did you get Richards number?”

“No.” I replied.

 “And I’m guessing Y/O/F/N didn’t get Rob’s number.” Y/F/N said. Y/O/F/N was passed out on the bed.

“Eiffel tower.” She mumbled. Y/F/N and I looked at each other and laughed.

“Great not only did we see the boys, we drank with them, hung out with them but somehow we didn’t get their numbers.”

“Maybe we can go out again tomorrow night and run into them this time making sure to get their numbers.” I said.

“Yeah maybe.” I said after I had shimmed out of my dress.

 “Yeah night.” Y/F/N replied she then took off just her pants and crawled into bed. The next morning my phone alarm went off all too soon.

 “Ugh.” I grumbled.

“Turn it off.” Y/F/N said.

“Make it stop my head hurts.” Y/O/F/N stated.

 I climbed out of bed, walking over to the desk, grabbing the phone I looked at the time. 5:59 AM.

 “Okay who’s in the shower after me?” I asked into the darkness of the room.

“I will.” I heard Y/F/N say.

“Okay.” I responded. Walking to the bathroom.

 “Okay let’s get some tunes going in here.” I said opening my phone.

 “That’s funny I never use Twitter.” I said noticing the Twitter app had notifications.

“Well let’s look.” I said opening the app. I dropped my phone.

“Oh, my God.” I said walking back out of the bathroom.

“What?” Y/F/N asked.

 “Both of you need to check Twitter right now.” I said.

They found their phones and opened Twitter. “Oh Chuck.” Y/F/N said.

“Y/N that’s you.” Y/O/F/N said.

“I know read the caption.”

‘Anyone who was at Brit’s Pub last night you can help us we need to know who little miss blue and her friends are. Anyone who finds them will get a surprise from the cast. #BritsPub #LittleMissBlue #AndFriends #RichiesMysteryGirl.’ Y/O/F/N read aloud.

 “It’s on all five of the boy’s pages’ dude.” Y/F/N said.

“Oh Chuck.” I said falling back on the bed.


	2. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your friends go to day 2 of the convention. What will happen next?

“Y/N you’re Richie’s mystery girl.” Y/O/F/N said.

“Yeah dude I know.” I replied “but you realize how many people are going to try and claim they are Rich’s mystery girl. They will leave town never knowing who the real mystery girl really is, plus I look nothing like I did last night so maybe it’s better this way.” I finished walking back into the bathroom.

“Really Y/N.” Y/O/F/N said.

“What?” I asked.

“You did not just say that.” Y/F/N said.

“Calm down maybe we can find a way to get his attention.” Y/O/F/N said.

“Yeah maybe.” I replied shutting the door to finish getting ready for the day. We all walked out of the hotel room two hours later. Getting onto the elevator I fixed my outfit.

“I can’t believe you made me go and get a blue plaid shirt this morning.” I said.

“Well you wanted a plaid shirt little miss blue.” Y/F/N said.

“Would you stop calling me that?” I questioned sassily.

“Okay mystery girl.”

“Y/O/F/N really?” I asked. “I’m going to grab a bagel from the breakfast bar before we go.” I said walking away once the doors had opened. I walked into the breakfast bar area grabbing a blueberry muffin and  walked back as my phone went off. ‘Your Uber is waiting.’ “Come on guys the Uber is here.” I said  to Y/F/N and Y/O/F/N, they grabbed their bags and followed me out.

As soon as we got into the car I could tell the driver was a fan of Supernatural. She had a anti possession symbol hanging off the mirror and a steering wheel cover with the demon exorcism on it.

“You girls headed to the Convention Center?” she asked.

“Yup.” I replied.

“How’d you guess?” Y/O/F/N asked sarcastically.

“Well the plaid shirts, but I also saw her tattoo.” She said pointing to me.

“So who’s your favorite on the show?”

“Mine is Chuck who’s played by Rob Benedict.” Y/O/F/N said excitedly.

“Mine is Dean who’s played by the super amazing Jensen fucking Ackles.” Y/F/N said, “And her’s is the archangel Gabriel played by the talented Richard Speight Jr.” She said, before I could get a single word out.

“Oh yeah.” She said. “Did you hear about Richard’s mystery girl, I wonder who she is?” She continued.

 “I have no clue.” I replied giving Y/F/N and Y/O/F/N a look saying ‘if you say anything your dead.’

“Yup yup no clue.” They said in unison.

“Well here we are ladies, have fun.”

“We will thank you.” I said getting out of the black Chevy Equinox. “Ready?” I asked looking at them both.

“Yup let’s go little miss blue.” Y/O/F/N said.

“Shut it, Assbutt.”

“Bitch.” They said in unison.

“Jerk.” I said looking at Y/F/N.

“Oh my Chuck.” Y/O/F/N said as she walked in the door.

There were so many people in blue of some sorts. Blue dresses like I had on last night and people in blue plaid like I had on. “Told you guys.” I said.

“Come on there’s got to be some way to single you out.” Y/O/F/N said.

“I have it, come with me.” Y/F/N said.

“Oh this should be good.” I said as she dragged me into the bathroom.

“Undo your hair for starters.” She said.

“Why?” I said questioningly.

“Because I said.”

I let my hair down, it went to my hips.

“Now give me your hair ties and get your hair damp in the sink.”

“Y/F/N what is your plan exactly?” I asked.

“Well we can’t curl it like we did last night but we can make it close.”

“How are you gonna do that?” I asked.

“I’m gonna braid it so its wavy at least.” She responded.

“Ok.” I said getting my hair damp in the sink, letting her braid it.

“Okay all done.” She said five minutes later. She had braided it into a fishtail braid. I started to walk out not noticing Y/O/F/N and Y/F/N were not right behind me. 

 “Okay we got 5 hours till Rob and Rich go out for their Kings of Con panel.” Y/F/N whispered to Y/O/F/N.

“And your point is?” Y/O/F/N asked questioningly.

“Well the boys always get asked what they did the night before right. So, I’m thinking one of us needs to ask them and then that will hopefully lead into them talking about Richie’s mystery girl.” Y/F/N said.

“And then we can rat out Y/N.” Y/O/F/N said.

“Exactly. Now let’s go find little miss blue before she notices we are gone.” Y/F/N said walking out of the bathroom.

I turned around and looked for Y/F/N and Y/O/F/N. “Where did those two go?” I asked myself, back tracking from where I had just been, I looked for them. All of a sudden I saw them weaving through the crowd. “Where did you two go?” I questioned them as soon as I was next to them again.

“Sorry got side tract. Y/F/N saw something she thought I would like. It had to do with Rob.” Y/O/F/N said.

“What was it?” I asked.

“Oh uh it was a Louden Swain necklace.” She replied.

“Well did you get it?” I asked.

“I might stop by later, there was a line.” She replied quickly.

“Oh ok. Let’s go find our seats Brianna and Kim’s panel is supposed to start in like 10 minutes.” I said not even noticing they were both acting kind of funny.

“Yeah lets go.” They both said.

 We walked into the auditorium and over to our seats, there were people all around us were talking about Richards mystery girl.

“So what’s up after Kim and Brianna’s panel?” Y/O/F/N asked.

“We have to stay in here because Felicia’s panel is right after.” Y/F/N said.

“Awesome.” Y/O/F/N said.

“Shh you two Y/O/F/N’s man is on stage.” I said. Y/O/F/N’s head snapped forward. Rob had walked out on stage followed by the rest of Louden Swain.

“Hey Minnesota. How’s  it going?” Rob asked the crowd. They all screamed.

 “I love you Robbie.” Y/O/F/N yelled out.

“Love you too.” He yelled back. She then shrieked.

“Dude you are okay?” Y/F/N asked poking Y/O/F/N. “Uhh.” Was all she could reply.

“Y/N.” Y/F/N whispered to me.

“What?” I replied.

“Go find me a stick.”

“Dude no you’re not gonna poke her with a stick.”

“Fun sucker.” She replied.

“Well at least she’s not dead.” I said.

“Yet. Wait till she gets his photo.” Y/F/N said.

“Ugh I are puddle.” Y/O/F/N said. We both cracked up laughing.

“So up next we have Kim and Brianna coming  out here to talk with you guys.”

“Yup and  maybe if you ask really nice we will even answer some questions.” Kim said as she walked out with Briana not far behind her. 

“Wow Kim look almost everyone is wearing blue. Guess we’ll fit in pretty good after all.” Brianna said motioning to their blue WAF shirts.

“Yeah now if we could just help poor little Richie find his mystery girl.” Kim said.

“Well in this sea of blue it’s gonna be really hard, and  we only have two more days here.” Brianna said.

“Well then we better find her.” Kim said.

“Okay well maybe we should be kinda nice and answer some questions don’t you think Kim?” Brianna asked.

“I suppose. Which side should we start with?” Kim asked looking from left to right. Brianna pointed to the right side.

“Let’s start over here.”

“Hi. I love you Brianna but my question is for Kim. What’s the difference between working with Jared and Jensen and the Sprouse twins?”

“Oh gosh.” Brianna said laughing.

Kim ran her fingers through her hair before answering “Let me just put it this way. Shooting Supernatural would be a lot easier if there was a self-contained elevator that the boys always had to enter from. Because because Jared and Jensen are free to roam, I think that’s why it takes a lot longer. So actually, confining Dylan and Cole to an enclosed space you know there were two elevators on the set if any of you are familiar with the set one of them actually didn’t have an open back. And that’s the one we always had to come in from. Because they would put the boys in and I. at the top of the scene and that’s exactly where we’d have to stay. Till the doors opened and we had to walk off. So they so they so they farted a lot.”

“Which is pretty much like Jared and Jensen.” Brianna interrupted.

“Yeah.” Kim said. “So, it’s basically the exact same thing except for there are only motorcycles on one set. Uhh what can you do.” She finishes throwing her arm up. “Disney, That’s the same set they gave me a gun so that’s my favorite.” Kim says laughing.

After answering some more questions, “Okay guys looks like our time is up.” Kim said. The crowd groaned.

“And much to our dismay we are no closer to finding Richie’s mystery girl.” Brianna said.

Rob and the rest of Louden Swain slowly walked onto the stage.

“Uh oh here comes trouble.” Kim said noticing that Rob was right behind her.

“I think you got the wrong man, Your thinking of Richard.” Rob said matter of factly.

“That is very true.” Kim said. “That man is all sorts of trouble.”

“Well he is the trickster.” Felicia said walking out on stage to join them.

“Well look who it is.” Rob said.

“What’s up Robbie?” Felicia asked.

“Oh, you know just trying to please this crowd.” Rob said.

“Well we will see you guys later!” Kim and Brianna said walking off the stage.

The crowd cheered as they walked off.

“Okay well how’s everyone here doing?” Felicia asked. The crowd all yelled.

“Well we will leave you to answering the questions.” Rob said walking of the stage.

“Sounds good. Alright well do you guys think I should answer some questions or what?” Felicia asked the crowd. The crowd cheered even louder.

“Maybe someone will ask her about Richard.” Y/O/F/N whispered to Y/F/N.

“I guess we will see.” Y/F/N whispered back.

“Hi, my name is Aly, my question is about Richard’s mystery girl.” She asked.

“Hi, and why are you asking me about Richard. Shouldn’t you ask him?” She giggled.

“Yeah, but you are close friends with him, so my question is has Richard said anything about her?” she asked giggling.

“Yes we are close friends, and to be honest he hasn’t stopped talking about her. I can’t wait to find out who she really is, the way Rich talks about her she seems pretty amazing. I swear he is like a love stuck puppy.” She said laughing. “All of us want to know this little miss blue. And Rob and Jensen want to know who her friends are too. Oh, goodness don’t get me started on those two either.” The crowd laughed.

“Thank you.” The girl who asked the question said as she returned to her seat.

The next person that was in line stepped up to the mic. “Okay this isn’t really a question. But Congrats on your little girl.”

“Awe thank you, I really can’t wait to meet her and for all the fandom to meet her either.” Felicia said.

After answering more questions, Rob and Louden Swain walked back out onto the stage.

“Well I think that is my que to head off.” Felicia said.

“Thanks Felicia and congrats again on your little girl. I can’t wait to meet my niece.” Rob said as Felicia waddled off stage.

“And she can’t wait to meet her crazy uncle.” Felicia said giggling.

“Again, I think you are talking about Richard.” Rob said in return.

“Okay so now that those two are done. What’s next on the schedule?” Y/O/F/N asked looking over at me.

“Now you die.” I laughed evilly.

“What?” Y/F/N and Y/O/F/N asked in unison.

“Now it’s time for Photo Ops. Starting with Robbie.” I said.

“Bwhahaha.” Y/F/N laughed. 

“Oh Chuck. Well I love you guys, see you in hell.” Y/O/F/N said standing up.

“Tell Crowley and Lucifer we said hey.” Y/F/N and I said.

We all started to walk towards to escalator to go up to where the photo ops were being taken.

“Okay so you know the pose you’re going to be doing, right?” I asked as we reached the top of the escalator.

“Yeah Rob is going to be in the middle and me and Y/F/N are going to be kissing his cheeks.” Y/O/F/N said.

“Scruff.” I said just to throw her off a little bit.

“Dude now you say it. You couldn’t have waited till we were done.” Y/O/F/N said. “I hate you.”

“Nope and love you too Assbutt.”  I said popping my ‘P’. We stood in line waiting to get the picture taken, “Tickets please.” The lady collecting the tickets walked over to us.

“Here are ours. She is just standing with us.” Y/O/F/N said handing her the ticket.

“Okay well just go stand over there when you get to the front of the line.” We waited about 10 more minutes and then we were at the front.

“Okay well see you on the other side.” I said as I walked around to where the lady had told me to stand. I didn’t notice that Rob looked at me quizzingly as I walked past.

“Alright what’s the pose you want to do?” Rob said turning to face Y/O/F/N and Y/F/N. Rob’s mouth dropped open when he saw Y/O/F/N. “Y/O/F/N?” Rob asked.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback are appreciated.  
> let me know .


	3. Chapter 3

****

“Y/o/f/n?” Rob asked.

Thud.

“Oh, my god.” Rob said kneeling down next to her. “Y/o/f/n, Y/o/f/n.” He said shaking her gently.

“Told you this would happen.” I said to Y/f/n.

“Now can I have my stick?”

“Dude no. We have been over this before you’re not gonna poke her with a stick.”

“You’re still a fun sucker.” Y/f/n said sounding bummed out.

“Em. Hey Em.” I said leaning down next to her.

“Everybody clear out.” One of the volunteers said. The line groaned but shuffled out slowly.

“The photo op’s will be rescheduled for later.” Chris Schmelke said. Chris was the Photographer for the whole weekend.

“She will be fine just give her like 2 minutes.” Y/f/n said.

“Ugggh.” Y/o/f/n groaned reaching for her head. “What happened?”

“Rob recognized you and said your name and then.” Y/f/n said.

“Thud.” I finished.

“Oh great. What did he do. Did he leave. Please tell he..” Y/o/f/n said.

“I’m right here.” Rob said waving his hand in front of her face.

“Oh great.” She said groaning. She couldn’t say anything to him, his icicle blue eyes piercing her thoughts.

She looked over at us. “It wasn’t embarrassing enough I couldn’t talk to him now he remembers me.”

“Dude you know he can hear you right.” Y/f/n said motioning over to him.

“And it’s not embarrassing, I get nervous when I’m talking to a cute girl. So I understand.” Rob interrupted.

“You have no idea how embarrassing this is, I mean you’re Rob Benedict from supernatural, you play God, you’re the lead singer for louden swain. Your you. I’m just a fangirl from Iowa.” Y/o/f/n said.

“Well at least I know where your from now.” He said  laughing.

Rob looked up at us and then directly at me “Your Richie’s mystery girl, he’s gonna be so excited I found you.” He said standing up and grabbing his phone out of his pocket. “Richie you have to get up right now. I’m in room 2A. Yeah, the photo ops room. No, I’m not telling you why, just get your feathery ass up here.” Rob finished hanging up his phone. He turned back around to where we were.

“Wait where did she go?” rob said noticing I was gone.

“Wait what?” Y/f/n said turning to where I had just been. “Uhh maybe the bathroom?”

Just then rich came walking in the room. “So, what’s so important that I had to get my feathery ass up here.”

“Well I found your mystery girl.” Rob started.

“Really where is she?” Richard got really excited, starting to look frantically around the room.

“Well I kinda lost her.” Rob finished looking down at the ground.

“You what. How could you lose her?” Richard said slightly louder than need be.

“To be fair she must have snuck out when I was on the phone with you.” Rob said.

“How you could lose a human?”

“Well I found Jensen’s girl and mine.  Their right over there.”  Rob said pointing to where Y/f/n and Y/o/f/n had just been. “Oh come on man.” Rob said throwing his hands up.

“Great now  you lost them all.” Rich said.

“Let’s go look they can’t have gotten that far.” Rob said heading to the door.

Y/f/n and Y/o/f/n turned the corner and ran into the bathroom they heard someone hyperventilating. “Y/n?” they said in unison

“Y/f/n, Y/o/f/n, oh thank chuck, get in here.” I said pulling them into the stall with me.

“Dude you know I love you but do we have to be in the same stall?” Y/f/n said.

“Dude calm down and stop breathing so heavy.” Y/o/f/n said.

“Shut your cakehole’s there is someone coming.” I said.

“No their just breathing heavy.” Y/f/n said.

“Jerk” I said.

“Bitch.” Y/f/n quickly responded.

“Assbutt.” Y/o/f/n said.

We both gave her the bitch face. We stayed in the bathroom for about 10 minutes, sending Y/o/f/n out to check and make sure it was all clear.

“Why do I have to go?” Y/o/f/n argued.

“Because you are the youngest.” I replied shoving her out of the stall.

 “Fine.” She mumbled walking towards the entrance, “All clear.” She called out.

Looking at my watch “Well I know why the coasts all clear.” I said.

“Why?” Y/f/n looked at me.

“The R2M panel is supposed to start in 5 minutes, which means it will start in 10 so they are pry back stage or trying to find Rich. Let’s go.” I said.

So we headed down the escalator and we went and found our seats again and sat down waiting for the panel to start.

“What’s up Minneapolis?" Matt said into his mic as he ran out on stage with Rob and Rich close behind.

The crowd just screamed.

“I’m guessing that’s a good sign.” Matt said.

“Oh come on Matt we know all that screaming is for me.” Rich said.

The crowd started laughing as Richard  faked a hurt look putting  his hand on his chest.

“So I suppose we should  start answering some questions.” Rob said.

“Okay we’ll start over here.” Rob said pointing to the left side of the stage.

A young girl stepped up to the mic. “No don’t look at me.”

All three of them looked away , avoiding eye contact with her. “Umm.” Matt said.

“My question is if you could poof into any movie or TV world what would it be?”

Richard and Matt both turn towards her. “If we could poop into any movie or TV world.” Richard said.

“What?” Matt said looking confused.

“Are you asking a fecal themed question?” Rich asked.

The crowd erupted in laughter. “No, Poof.”

“Poop?” Rich said looking at Rob. “Poof.” Rob said.

“Poof.” Rich said finally getting it.

“Poof and I’m in the world.” Rob said.

“Is that a verb?” Rich asked.

“Yes.” Rob said.

“No.” Matt said.

“Yeah, to poof,” Rob said “I’ll poof it to you.”

“I’m gonna go with the question I heard, if I could poop in any world.” Rich said.

“Okay so if you could poop in any world what would it be.” Rob asked.

“Hm I’ve always wanted to drop a duce in a costume drama know what I mean. Some merchant ivory. Something remains of the day I can take a squat over there. Have Anthony Hopkins show me where the can is.” Rich continued.

“Right right. Pride and prejudice.” Rob said.

“Listen I know there’s not a lot of tension here but I gotta get the snake outta the cage.”

“Good God where did that man come from.” Rob said in British accent.

“Yeah so I’m gonna say poop in a costume drama. Uhh Matthew.” Rich finished.

“I’m gonna stick with the poop question. And I’m gonna say in the movie Beetlejuice when Beetlejuice is little and he’s in the little town and he’s like ‘Come on just say it just say it’ I would just like to be like poop, and watch a poop it was the actual size of the actual mini church in the town fall down and just watch Michael Keaton be like ‘WOAH hey that’s a poop’ I just think it would be great.” Matt said.

“Sometimes you give silly answers but that’s a really good answer.” Richard said.

Rob cut in “That’s like one of your best answers like ever.”

“It’s also one of my favorite movies ever.” Matt said.

“I would have the same answer for both questions poop and poof and I would poof and poop in the Game of Thrones, because I feel like if you poop in Game of Thrones no ones gonna care. I mean everyone’s pooping in the street. So there you go.”

“Okay I’ll be right back.” Y/f/n said getting up.

“Where are you going?” I asked. It wasn’t like her to leave in the middle of a panel.

“You’ll see.” She said laughing evilly.

“Oh Chuck I get nervous when she does that.” I said.   
  
“So do I.” Y/o/f/n said.

Y/f/n got up and walked over to the shorter line to ask a question to Rob Rich and Matt.

“Okay last question goes the person over here.” Rob said pointing to the side Y/f/n was standing on.

“What’s your question?” Matt said.

“Well I love all of you guys, but my question is for Richard. How’s the hunt for your mystery girl coming?” She said into the mic.

“Oh shit. I knew I had a reason to be nervous.” I mumbled  under my breath sinking down a little further into my seat.

“Why don’t I let you answer this one, Rob.” Rich said.

“Yeah but she asked you about it.” Rob said avoiding eye contact with Richard.

“Yeah but I’m not the one who lost her.” Rich said.

The crowd gasped.  

“Could you elaborate that a little more.” Y/f/n said.

Matt was standing between the two just laughing.

“Well ya see umm how do I put this.” Rob started. “It all started at the photo op, when I ran into my mystery girl. She sorta passed out, that’s why we had to reschedule the rest of the photos. So she was there with her friends, so I call Richie and I’m like ‘Richie you have to get up right now. I’m in room 2A. yeah the photo ops room. No, I’m not telling you why, just get your feathery ass up here.’ And yes I did say feathery ass.”

“So I go running up the escalator. Yes running up it, thinking he’s in some sort of trouble, I mean he’s little and scrawny and some of these fan girls, I mean ya know they can be ya know. I’m like genuinely concerned for the little guy.” Rich said.

“Hey hey I’m not that little.”  He said trying to defend himself.

“Rob have you seen who we work with.” Rich said.

Rob just shrugged his shoulders and nodded “Yeah you do have a point.”

Someone in the crowd yelled out, “Like Becky.” The whole place erupted with laughter, including the boys.

“Anyway so he comes running in the room like a bat outa hell. Asking where she was and all I could say was ‘She must have snuck out when I was on the phone with you, and then he asked me ‘How could I lose a human?’ and then I was like ‘But I found my girl and Jensen’s girl.’ ”

“And he turns around and now there’s no one in the room but us two.” Rich says.

“And I just throw my hands up defeated.” Rob said.

“So to answer your question, I would have my mystery girl up on stage with me right now but someone lost her.” Rich said looking over at Rob. “Well guys it’s been fun but it’s time to say see you later, because later we are gonna rock your socks off with the Saturday Night Special.”

After the crowd had slimmed down we made our way out and to the doors, we were planning on going back to the hotel to change into our dresses that we had gotten just for this.

“Okay we have two hours to get ready.” I said. “And I’m already partially ready thanks to Y/f/n here for braiding my hair, now I don’t have to curl it.”

“Your welcome.” Y/f/n said. “And I think Y/o/f/n and I are just gonna keep our hair straight. Right Em?”

“Yup. I’m going for a simple look.” Y/o/f/n said.

“Simple but elegant, I like it.” I said. “Now let’s get going.”

After we had changed, Y/o/f/n’s dress was like she said simple yet elegant. A knee length dark purple dress, with gold trim and black flats for shoes. For Y/f/n she had gone with a red floor length dress with a deep v neck with a leather belt below the chest area, the dress had a large split up where her legs were and tan sandals. And I went with a high low light blue dress and gold heels to complete the outfit.

“Okay bitches we got half a hour to get back and get settled.” I said.

We got back to the convention center and found our seats.  After playing a couple of Louden Swain songs and having guest singers like Kim Rhodes, Briana Buckmaster, Osric Chau, and Ruth Connell come out and sing. Rob said into the mic “Okay guys for the last song of the night I have a special guest coming out to sing a special song. Well he’s not that special but it’s a song that means something to him. Let’s give it up for Mr. Richard Speight Jr.”

Richard came running out with a mic in his hand. “Hey guys so this last song is a very new song to me, but if you were at Britt’s Pub Thursday you will understand the song.”

The band started playing the song, I knew from the first note what the song was. “Guys.” I said.

“Y/n isn’t that-.” Y/o/f/n started.

“Yup that’s the song she sang at Britt’s.” Y/f/n finished.

Just then Jensen Ackles walked out on the stage and started singing the chorus with Richard and Rob, ‘She could hear those church bells ringing, ringing. Up in the loft that whole choir singing, singing. Fold your hands and close eyes Yeah, it’s gonna be alright you just listen to the church bells ringing, ringing Yeah they’re ringing.’

Richard finishes the song himself. “She could hear those church bells ringing, ringing  
Standing there in a black dress singing, singing Fold your hands and close your eyes  
Yeah, it's all gonna be alright And just listen to the church bells ringing, ringing Yeah, they're ringing”

The crowd goes wild. The lights start coming on. “Dude we gotta get out here.” I said pushing Y/o/f/n and Y/f/n.

“What why?” Y/o/f/n questioned.

“Because the lights are coming on, which means..?” I said hoping one of them would catch on.

“Oh shit she’s right we gotta get out of here.” Y/f/n said.

“Why?” Y/o/f/n asked still not getting it.

“When the lights come on the guys can see the crowd, and with Rich Rob and Jensen on stage they are bound to be scanning the crowd looking for us. And they all know what we look like.”

“Oh shit.” Y/o/f/n said finally realizing why we needed to leave.

We ran out of the auditorium, not realizing we were already too late. Rob Rich and Jensen had already spotted us.


	4. Mystery Girl (Sunday)

I woke up to my alarm ‘I never meant to be so bad to you. One thing I said I would never do.’   
“Ugh it’s not Tuesday is it?” Y/F/N grumbled.   
All three of us giggled.  
“Okay let’s get going bitches,” I said “We got a gold panel to go to.” I finished getting out of bed and getting dressed for the day.   
After we all finished getting ready, Y/F/N dressed in a pair of black leather pants, a red ¾ sleeve button up, a leather jacket, and black and white converse shoes. Y/O/F/N was in a pair of jeans and a green scoop neck top. I was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, Chuck Taylor shoes and a lace blue top. We all walked to the elevator, grabbed some breakfast and got a Uber to the center.   
“Okay bitches let’s get to our seats.” Y/F/N said, walking down to our seats.   
We sat down as Richard and Rob came out on stage. “Mornin.” Rich mumbled, “Sorry guys he turns into Mr. Grumpy Pants without his coffee.” Rob said, just then a handler walked out and handed Rich his coffee. “Yum.” He said taking a huge gulp of it.   
“Rob follow me.” Rich said walking back towards the back of the stage.   
“Uhh Rich where we going?” Rob said.   
“Just follow me.” Rich said grabbing Rob’s arm. “Sorry guys I have no clue what’s going on.”   
They walked behind the curtain, and walked right back out. “Good Morning Minneapolis. How we doing this morning after our crazy late night last night?”  
The crowd just laughed. Y/F/N just gave me a look like ‘He is so weird.’ I just looked back at her and just shrugged my shoulders as if saying “Yeah I know so what?”  
“Rob I feel like we are supposed to introduce some people but I don’t remember who it was.” Rich said looking over at Rob.   
“I don’t remember either huh they must not be very important if we can’t even remember who they are.” Rob said.   
“Wait I think their names are like Jason and Jaren,” Richard said. “Yeah I think that’s right.”   
“Okay people without further ado Jason and Jaren.” Rob said   
Just then Jared and Jensen walked out. They were looking around like they had no clue where they were. “Uh Jensen I think we’re in the wrong place, there are way too many people out there.” Jared said pointing to the crowd, the crowd went wild.   
“Well since those two guys Jaren and Jason aren’t out here maybe we should stay and entertain these people, does that sound good?” Jensen said looking out to the crowd and they cheered and hollered.   
“Okay I think we can take it from here, Ryan and Rick.” Jared said laughing.   
“Sounds good Jaren.” Richard said.   
“Good morning, Uhh where are we again. Oh right Good morning Minneapolis.” Jensen said. Jared just chuckled.   
“So what exactly are we supposed to do at this thing?” Jensen said, looking around with his eyes then landing on Jared.   
“I think answer questions maybe. Anyone have a question.” Jared asked.  
Someone stood up waving their hand.  
“Okay you. Waving your hand like crazy in the red shirt.” Jensen said.  
“So everyone had heard about Richie’s mystery girl and we know you were with one of her friends, so how is that search for your girl going?” The fan asked.   
“Let’s just say that I can’t wait to meet this girl, J won’t shut up about her, how he wants to get to know her better, how she-.” Jared started but Jensen cut him off.  
“The search is still in action and we are all trying to find them before the weekend ends.” Jensen said.   
“Okay I gotta tell you guys about our stunt coordinator, he’s uh not the tallest man on the crew uh and for 12 years now, Jared has been doing this,” Jensen walks over to Jared and squats down. Jensen pretends to be Lou “Jared, uh Jared.”   
Jared turns around pretending to look for someone, “Jensen, is someone talking to me?”   
Jensen hangs his head in fake defeat. He stands back up. “And it has yet to get old.” The crowd laughs.   
“The wonderful part is cause he’s our stunt coordinator he probably could put me in some precariously.” Jared said.  
“He could tie you in a pretzel if he wanted to.” Jensen interrupted.   
“Or put me in a stunt ‘Hey Jared we’re gonna have you do this one don’t worry about it, it’s safe. Smashed til like everything’s broke.” Jared finished.  
“However, he is he has been watching our backs for many years, and he does it with uh Uhh, enthusiasm and safety and he’s and awesome, in fact what was it just 2 days ago, Uhh I was doing a minor stunt, which of course now minor stunts are big ones to me, it was it was fairly, it was a fairly big thing I kinda wrenched my neck on the thing, but I was basically take 4 running steps jump and then hit your back against the wall as hard as you can.” Jensen says.  
“No.” Jared interrupts.  
“And sideways so so not just like run, but like leap into the air and go,” and he demonstrates what he’s supposed to do. “So it’s like getting hit by a car. So I’m like pfhh I got this Todd, stand down, he’s my stunt double and he’s like ‘Really?’ I got this. And immediately Lou was like ‘Let’s get Jensen’s pads in here, let’s get a big for you to land on so if you land, then he comes up and he’s like ‘Seriously you don’t have to do this.’’ And I’m just like nah nah it’s fine I got this. And he’s like ‘Jensen come on Todd’s right here.’ And I’m just like yeah but then you don’t get the face, and you make it seem like its actually me. And he’s like ‘Well it’s going to be you so.’ I’m just like ehh that’s a good point. He tried to talk me out of it but I did it anyway, and then it was, it was take 4. Jared and I have this thing like, anything past take 3 is when you get hurt.”  
“Take 3 is the final take.” Jared said.   
“And sure enough take 4 I hit it a little too hard and I’m just like oh ok that’s it I’m done.” Jensen said.   
“Call the chiro.” Jared inputted.   
“Okay guys well we would love to stick around but we gotta get going but we will see you later for the rest of the panels.” Jared said.  
They walked off the stage.   
“Okay what’s next?” Y/O/F/N asked looking over at Y/F/N and I.   
“Now it’s time for Y/F/N’s funeral.” I said.  
“Huh?” they both said.   
“Jensen photo op.” I said. “Now let’s get going.” We walked out of the auditorium, and went up to the photo op room.   
“Okay grab the shades out of my bag.” Y/F/N said to me. I grabbed the sunglasses out, “Wait both pairs right?” “Yup.” She said.   
I grabbed the glasses out and handed them to her, “What are you doing then?”   
“Me and Jensen are gonna stand back to back and cross our arms and do the smolder at Chris.” Y/F/N said.   
“Wait wont Jensen recognize you?” Y/O/F/N asked.  
“No not with the sunglasses on.” Y/F/N said smirking.   
“Ohhh I see.” Y/O/F/N said.   
“Y/F/N has to go by herself otherwise Jensen might recognize us all and call Rob or Rich.” I said.   
“Isn’t that what we want though?” Y/O/F/N asked confused.   
“Maybe for you two but I don’t want to be reconigzed, I still think Rich would be better off without me.” I said. Y/O/F/N and I walked towards the door. “We’ll be right here Y/F/N, your fine.” I said.  
“Okay I got this.” Y/F/N went and stood in line, after about 15 minutes it was her turn, she stepped up to Jensen, I barely heard her but she said “Put these on and give Chris the Smolder. ” Jensen went and put the glasses and gave the smolder look to Chris. Y/F/N started to walk away, but stopped a few steps away, pulled her sunglasses and said “We have to stop meeting like this Jensen.” And walked toward Y/O/F/N and I.   
“Y/F/N???” Jensen said looking at her as she walked away “Wait where- huh wait.”, he tried to follow but we fled the photo op room so fast and blended in with all the other fans wearing plaid shirts he couldn’t see us at first. Then he saw Y/F/N. “Clif come here quick.”  
“What’s up J?” Clif asked.  
“See that girl with the sunglasses on her head with the red hair next to the girl in the blue lace top.” Jensen said pointing to Y/F/N and I.   
“Yeah what about them?”  
“She’s my mystery girl, I need you to follow them and find out where they are sitting.” Jensen said before turning back to finish his photo ops.  
“Will do J.” Clif said.  
Unaware to the person following us, we walked back down to the vendors area. We were just looking at everything all the vendors had out when I noticed a table that had necklaces, “Oh look at this one guys.” I said holding up one that had a golden tint to it.   
“Ooh that one’s perfect for you little-.” Y/F/N started.  
“Y/F/N don’t finish that sentence if you wanna live.” I warned her. I paid for the necklace and put it on right there. We walked around for a little bit longer before deciding to go back and sit and watch some of the music videos before we had to go up for the J2 photo op. Unbeknownst to us Clif had followed us to our seats and figured out the numbers and went back to tell Jensen.   
“Hey Jensen.” Clif called Jensen on his cell. “Yeah I found them, Yup, Seats D 60 61 and 62.”   
Jensen called Rob after getting off the phone with Clif. “Hey Rob, its Jensen. Clif thinks he found out where our girls are sitting.”  
After a while we headed back up to the photo op room for the J2 photo. Y/F/N was again doing the picture solo. She waited in the line until she was next in line. Walking up to the boys she looks at Jared.   
“I want to be in the middle of this man sandwich.” She said motioning to the two of them. “Oh and Ackles we really need to stop meeting like this.” She said smiling.   
“I know Y/F/N, it’s becoming a bad habit.” Jensen said.   
“Wait Y/F/N.” Jared gasps “You’re his girl. We have been looking for you and your friends since Brit’s Pub.”  
“Oh I know.” Y/F/N said.  
"But that means you know Rich and Rob's girls too." Jared said.   
"Yup." Y/F/N said.   
"So, wait, where are they?" Jensen questioned.   
"Around." Y/F/N said. "Like you'll see me later Ackles see you around." she finished winking.   
"Yes, I will and it will be much easier now that I know where you and your friends are sitting." Jensen said.   
Y/F/N’s eyes went wide. "You what?"   
"Oh, yeah I had Clif find out where you are sitting." Jensen said.   
"Awesome." Y/F/N said turning and practically running to Y/O/F/N and I. "Guys we have a minor issue."   
"What, you forgot how to talk in front of both of them?" I asked jokingly.   
"Oh, Chuck I wish, No, Jensen knows where we are sitting."   
"What? How?" I asked.   
"Apparently, he had Clif follow us." Y/F/N said.   
"Okay what if he's just bluffing." Y/O/F/N said.   
"He wasn’t." Y/F/N said.   
"How do-." Y/O/F/N started.  
"I know Jensen, I can tell when he's lying." Y/F/N said.   
"I wouldn’t question her," I said.   
"Okay we can stand here and have people stare at us or we can go back to our seats and see what happens." Y/F/N said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the escalators.   
"Okay let's just sit here and act natural. Jared and Jensen’s panel is up next." I said, "We have no clue what to expect now that Jensen knows where we are sitting."  
Jared and Jensen walked out onto the stage, the crowd cheered. "Hey guys how’s it going?" Jared asked.   
"Hope the last day of the con is going just as good as the first 2 have been." Jensen said.   
"Okay so I’m assuming more people have questions so let’s hear em." Jared said.   
A young girl stepped up to the mic. “If you did a follow-up to changing channels now what shows would you want to pair in?”  
“The walking dead.” They both answer.   
“Um.” Jensen says thinking.  
“Uhh.” Jared says also thinking.   
“Any, any non-descript superhero because there’s too many of them. What did I, what was it I was like Uhh.” Jensen says.   
“Game of thrones.” Jared interrupts.  
“No, we were doing some photo shoot, um on The Flash set as some of you might know, and the Arrow set was right next door, it was, they were saying it was the day of uh, the day of superheroes, because it was Legends of Tomorrow too, so it was the day of super heroes and real heroes,” Jensen says pointing to Jared. “Um yeah I think uh Game of Thrones, Real House Wives of Cheboygan.”  
“And the Olympic swimming trials.” Jared says. “Strap on that Speedo and let’s go swim.”  
“It’s on Jared, it’s already on.”  
Someone in the audience yells “Gilmore Girls.”  
“Gilmore Girls.” Jared says laughing.  
“They’re actually parodying themselves right now.”  
“Thank you.”  
After answering more questions. Jared said "Okay guys we have time for one more question, who wants to ask it?"   
A girl in an I Am Enough shirt stepped up to the mic "Okay first off I love you guys and love everything you guys do for us as fans. but my question is for Jensen. So, Jensen some of the fans saw you talking to a girl after her photo with you and Jared. Was that your girl?"  
"Yes, actually it was, but we still don’t know much but we do know for a fact that she is in the audience right now." Jensen said looking around the audience and his gaze landing on Y/F/N.   
The crowd was too busy whispering and looking around to notice where Jensen’s gaze landed.   
Rob walked back out "Thank you guys, I’m gonna try and follow that but I don’t know if I can, so here it goes, anyone who wants Louden Swains Autograph, can come out to our table, you buy something off the table we'll sign it for free."   
"Y/O/F/N would love that." I said.  
"Wanna go Em?" Y/F/N said.   
"Maybe this time don’t faint." I added laughing.  
"Haha very funny." Y/O/F/N said.  
"Y/F/N." I said.  
"What?" she asked.  
"If she faints you can have your stick." I said.   
"Really?" She and Y/O/F/N said in unison. "Maybe you’re not a total fun sucker after all."  
"Dude really?" Y/O/F/N asked.  
"Well I have already told her no twice." I said.   
"Uh guys we better get out there if we want to get his autograph before the Kings of Con panel." Y/F/N said.   
"Oh, shit that's right there's still one more panel." Y/O/F/N said.   
"Yeah so let’s get out there." I said.   
We booked it out there and got into line, we were the last people in the line, so we talked about if we were going to ask a question at the panel. before we knew it, we were right next to the table, I grabbed the newest Cd, Y/F/N grabbed a Tee and Y/O/F/N grabbed the necklace she saw earlier, and she had a photo of the whole band she wanted signed.   
"Hey Robbie." Y/O/F/N said. He looked up, "Y/O/F/N, it's really you, thank chuck I finally found you."   
Y/F/N and I were trying to hold in a laugh, failing miserably.   
"I like your necklace." He said, "you need help putting it on?" he asked her.   
"Get your stick ready Y/F/N." I said.   
"Shut your cakehole." Y/O/F/N said.   
"What, I missed something." Rob said looking between us all confused.   
"Nothing Rob, and yes I would love help." Y/O/F/N said.   
"There you go, wait before you go." Rob grabbed the pic flipped it over, writing 'Call Me.' along with his name and his cell number.   
"Oh, I definitely will." Y/O/F/N said.   
Before we could talk much more someone came over. "Rob it’s time for the Kings of Con panel."   
He looked over at Y/O/F/N, "Come backstage with me, all 3 of you guys."   
"Can you do that?" Y/O/F/N asked.   
"I'm God, I can do anything I want." Rob said smiling.   
"You guys go, I'll be right there, I gotta go to the bathroom." I said.   
"Y/O/F/N go I'll come back with Y/N." Y/F/N said.   
Rob and Y/O/F/N walked away to go backstage.   
"Okay so what was that about?" Y/F/N asked looking at me.   
"What about?" I asked.   
"You were fine until Rob suggested we all go backstage. This is about Richard isn’t it." Y/F/N asked.   
"What, no." I said grabbing my necklace.  
"Y/N Rose don’t lie to me." she said.   
"I'm no-." I started.  
"You grabbed your necklace, you only do that when 1. your nervous or 2. your lying." she said. "This is about not feeling like your enough, am I right?"   
"Maybe." I said looking down at my necklace.   
"Y/N, what’s going on. You know Rich wants to meet you."   
"I know but listen, all my relationships have ended badly. I don't want to start something with Rich and for it to go to crap," I responded.  
"Dude seriously? Ok 1. Anthony was an asshole and you needed to lose all that," Y/F/N replied, "2. Rich is nothing like any of those other guys. Give him a chance. Seize the day, At the end of the day let there be no excuses, no explanations and no regrets."  
"Seriously you've been spending way too much time on Google," I replied wiping my eyes.  
"Doesn't mean I'm wrong," Y/F/N retorted with a smile grabbing my arm, "Now come along let's go get your archangel."  
We walked back to our seats after deciding to give Y/O/F/N her time with Rob.   
"One of us is going to ask how the search for mystery girls are going right?" Y/F/N said.   
"Nose goes." I said putting my finger on my nose.   
"You bitch." She replied.  
"Jerk," I said giggling. "Better go get in line."  
Y/F/N walked up to where a short line had started to form, Rob and Rich walked out.   
"Good Afternoon Minneapolis. Hope everyone is having a rocking day." Richard said. The crowd cheered loudly.  
"Well guys this is your last chance to ask any questions you've either been to scared or shy to ask so get your butts in line." Rob said.  
"Okay well start with you over there." Rob said pointing to the side Y/F/N was standing on.  
“So, my question is more for Rob, since God is you know all powerful and he’s broadcast that before, why couldn’t he bring Gabriel back?”  
“That’s a great question.” Rob said. “you know that’s funny because in that Rich and I, Rich and I were going ‘What, what is going on Rich?’ so, these people, his friends were like this is the perfect opportunity to be together. Uhh and then they brought that line about well they would bring Gabriel back but you know we don’t have time. And when we were rehearsing that scene, I go we would bring Gabriel back but he’s got a thing. We would bring him back, but he’s asking for too much money. No, so yeah I, uh, I don’t know um, I would have if it were Rob writing the show so, yeah so hopefully at some point, I do believe I do believe that.”   
“I sure hope so.” Rich interrupted.   
After answering more questions. "Okay unfortunately we only have time for one more question, so what's your question?" Rich asked, pointing right at Y/F/N.  
"Well I'm gonna ask the question that is on everyone's mind, have either of you found your girls yet?" Y/F/N asked.  
"Actually, Rob has, and well how would you like to meet her?" Rich said into the mic. The crowd lost it, they started yelling and screaming. Rob went back behind the curtain, pulling Y/O/F/N out he walked back out onto stage with her, “Everyone I would like you to meet Y/O/F/N.” Rob said.   
“Awe you two are just so cute together.” Rich said giving a small smile.   
“We will find your girl Rich, right Y/O/F/N?” Rob said.   
Y/O/F/N couldn’t say anything so she just nodded.   
“Okay guys well we gotta get going because we got to go look pretty in some pictures.” Rich said as he walked off the stage.  
“Bye guys.” Rob said turning to Y/O/F/N, grabbing her hand and pulling her back stage again, “Am I going to see you later?”  
Y/O/F/N nodded and turned to head back to her friends Rob stopped her grabbing her hand and kissing her gently on the cheek.   
Y/O/F/N came and found Y/F/N and I, “You guys okay. You never came back stage.” She said.   
“Yup little miss blue just needed a talk, we’re good now let’s go we got photos to take.” Y/F/N said.   
“No,” I said. “Y/O/F/N and I have photos to take, you have to get Jensen’s autograph.”   
“Right.” Y/F/N said turning and walking to where the line was forming for Jensen’s autograph.   
“Y/F/N,” I called out to her. “Two things this time don’t forget his number and text me when your done and come find us.”   
“Eye eye sir.” Y/F/N said saluting me.   
“Dork.” I mumbled under my breath, turning to Y/O/F/N “Okay here goes nothing.”   
We went upstairs and got in line, with all the joking around and then waiting for Y/O/F/N we were towards the back of the line. About half an hour later we were right outside of the doors when my phone went off. ‘Hey Assbutt.’ “That would be Y/F/N.” I said. Looking down at my message, it read.  
‘Found Jensen, got his number, waiting down here for you guys, Good luck little miss blue.’   
“Great.” I said.   
“What?” Y/O/F/N questioned.   
“Y/F/N is staying with Jensen she says she’s gonna wait for us with him.” I said.   
“Oh ok. Sounds good,” Y/O/F/N said. “So what pose are we gonna do?”  
“I was thinking a big group hug.” I said.   
“No one on one for you and Richie.” She said wiggling her eyebrows.  
I just rolled my eyes. “No.”  
Before I knew it we up next. My back had been turned to the guys so when I turned, Rich was right behind me. “Oh, shit I’m so sorry-.” I started to say when I noticed who I had run into.   
“It really is you, I’ve been looking for you all weekend, why didn’t you try and find me?” Rich said looking at me.   
“I uh I.” I started.  
“She was just really nervous about finally meeting you.” Y/O/F/N said.   
“Is that true?” Rich said, hooking his finger under my chin lifting my head so I had to look him in the eyes.   
“Yeah.” I said quietly.   
“Sweetie you have nothing to be nervous about.” Rich said. “Let’s get that picture shall we?”  
We all got in front of Chris for the photo. “Smile.” Chris said.   
“Okay now just me and my girl.” Rich said smiling.   
I just blushed covering part of my face with my hand, “is that okay?”   
“Yes.” I said taking a deep breath.   
He wrapped an arm around my waist. “Hold on.” Before I could respond he had dipped me and was kissing me. I just melted into the kiss smiling. Pulling me back up “I’m glad I finally found you my mystery girl.”


	5. 2 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 Years after you met Rich, What happens next?

2 years later

Walking through the empty house, it was weird. Normally Richard would be making some sort of noise, or Jax our blue heeler would be running around. But Lindy, Richards older sister agreed to watch him since we had conventions the next three weekends. So it was just me in the house, I would be joining Richard tomorrow in Minnesota for MinnCon, I had just stayed behind to make sure all the bills were up to date and turn the heater down since no one would be home all that time. My bags were almost all packed, all I needed to pack was my dress for Saturday Night Special. My cell phone started ringing, ‘Back in Black.’

“Hey Y/F/N, what’s up?”

“Hey, how’s packing going?” She asked.

“Good, just finished packing my dress for tomorrow night. Your flight’s still on time right, I wanted to ride to the hotel together.”

“Yup, Flight is still on time, we will be getting there half an hour after you.” She replied.

“We,” I said questioningly, “I thought Jensen was already there.”

“Oh no he is, uhh that’s not who I was talking about.”

“Well then who?” I asked.

“Ok you have to promise not to say anything, I’m telling him at the Gold Panel, Y/N, I’m pregnant. That’s why I’m meeting you there tomorrow, I had a Doctors appointment this afternoon.”

“Oh My Chuck, Y/F/N that’s amazing! I can’t wait to see Jensen’s face when you tell him, he is going to freak out. Happy freak out, I mean.” I said giggling, I was smiling ear to ear, I was so happy for them.

“Thanks Y/N/N, I can’t wait either. I have the perfect way to tell him too. I got a shirt that says ‘Hunter in Training’ on it.” She explained.

“Aww that’s perfect. I’ll have my camera ready. Of course I’ll be hidden in the audience.” I said.

“Yes, sounds perfect.”

“Okay, well I’m gonna go and call Y/O/F/N, make sure everything is set with Rob and the band, double check that they don’t need anything.”

 

“Okay sounds good, see you in the morning.” She said hanging up.

Ring ring ring

“Hello.” Y/O/F/N answered.

“Hey Y/O/F/N.” I said.

“Moosette. What’s up?” She asked.

“Nothing just basically touching base before I come out tomorrow, hey is Rob there?”

“Uh yeah hold on just one sec.” She answered.

“Hello, Rob here.” Rob said answering.

“Robbie, hey it’s Y/N.”

“Hey Y/N, what’s going on?”

“Nothing, just finished getting packed, wanted to see if you or the guys needed anything from the studio before I came out.”

“Uhh, actually I’m glad you asked, I could you my spare ‘Wah’ pedal. I might need it.”

“Yeah no problem. Anything else?” I asked.

“Let me check with the guys really quick.”

A couple minutes later a new voice came on the phone, “Y/N, it’s Billy.” 

“Hey Billy what’s up.”

“There’s just a few more things that we need since you offered.”

“Yeah no problem what do you guys need?” I asked.

“If you can find them, Stephen asked to see if you could find his spare drum key, Mike could use some extra picks, and I could use my spare strap just in case.” He remarked.

“No problem. I’ll stop by the studio before I head to the airport.” I said.

“Awesome, thanks Y/N you are the best.” Billy said.

“See you guys tomorrow.” I said, hanging up and zipping up my suitcase before lugging it downstairs.

The next morning my alarm was ringing, rolling over in bed looking it read 5:00AM. Getting out of bed reluctantly, I knew i was stopping by the hotel before going to the convention center, so I just put on a pair of yoga pants, my KOC shirt, and grabbed one of Richard’s sweatshirts. Loading my suitcase into the car, I headed to the studio to grab the few items that the guys needed. After grabbing the stuff and loading it into the SUV, I headed towards the airport. Pulling into the parking lot, I looked at the clock. 615AM. 

“Shit, maybe I shouldn’t have stopped for that Starbucks.” I said out loud. Just then my phone started playing ‘Copperhead Road.’ “Hey babe.” I answered. 

“Good morning beautiful. How is your morning going?” Richard asked. 

“Good, I’m running a little behind because I had to stop at the studio, and then I decided I needed some caffeine.” I said. 

“That’s sounds about right. You always need coffee.” He said laughing slightly. 

“Hey, not always, just most days.” You replied giggling. Getting the bags unloaded and hauling them into the airport you grabbed the nearest luggage cart. 

“Well have a safe flight, I love you I’ll see you when you land.” Rich said. 

“Remember I’m meeting you at the center, because Y/F/N is flying in right behind me, so i’m waiting for her then we are going to the hotel.”

“Oh yeah that’s right, it’s a good thing you remember this kind of stuff.” 

“You really would be lost without me wouldn’t you?” I asked, reaching the line for security. 

“Yes I would hun, okay I love you, see you soon.” 

“Love you too babe.”

Hanging up the phone you got through Security, which wasn’t too bad this early in the morning. Slightly running to get to your gate on time, you made it just before the doors closed. Settling into your seat your phone went off, it was a text from Y/F/N. 

Y/F/N: Just got to the Airport.

Y/N: Just sat down on my flight. 

Y/F/N: Okay text me when you land?

Y/N: Of course, still going to the hotel together?

Y/F/N: Yup. See you soon. 

Turning your phone onto Airplane mode you sat back and relaxed, you were grateful no one recognized you enough to realize you were dating Richard Speight Jr. Roughly 2 hours later you landed at Minneapolis−Saint Paul International Airport. You got all the bags, luckily none had been lost and waited by the baggage claim for Y/F/N to arrive. 

Y/N: Just landed, waiting by baggage claim for you. 

10 minutes later your phone went off.

Y/F/N: Just landed, see you in a few. 

A few minutes I saw Y/F/N walking towards me. 

“Hey girl, I feel like it’s been forever since I’ve seen you.” I said as she walked up to me.   
“I know, it’s been a crazy last few months, with Jay’s convention schedule. I’ve been just keeping up with everything at the house.”

“Yeah I bet, and now with this little one on the way.” I said smiling. 

“Yeah, so let’s grab our bags and get to our boys.” She said, going over to the baggage claim, waiting until her bags come around, grabbing them. We walked out to the car lot, Clif was standing next to a SUV with tinted windows. 

“Morning ladies.” Clif said. “I’ll get your bags for ya.”

“Thanks Clif.” Y/F/N and I said at the same time. He grabbed our bags as we got into the car. Climbing into the car, “Where are we going ladies?” Clif asked. 

“We are going to the hotel, we have to change before we get there.” I said, Clif nodded.

Clif dropped us off out front and we made our way inside to check in.l 

The gal checking us in handed us the keys for our rooms. “Okay you guys are in rooms 507 and 510.” 

“Sounds good.” I said, Y/F/N just nodded. 

We went to the elevators, making our way to our rooms. Y/F/N went into her room to change for the rest of the day.

I headed to mine, I decided to keep it simple until we came back with the boys to change for SNS. Changing into a pair of jeans, keeping the KOC shirt on, and throwing a flannel over. There was a knock on my door. Walking over and opening the door. Y/F/N walked in and I just stared. 

“What the hell.” I said, looking at her outfit, it was the exact same as mine, except her flannel was red and mine was blue. 

“Great minds think alike apparently.” Y/F/N said laughing. 

“Yeah, you ready to go see our boys?” I asked. 

“Yeah let’s go.” Y/F/N replied as I grabbed my bag and headed to the Skywalk, to the con.  
We walked into the green room. Y/O/F/N was there. 

“Hey!” Y/O/F/N said walking over to us. 

“Hey future Mrs.Benedict.” I said walking up and giving her a hug. 

“How was your guy’s flight’s?” She asked. 

“Fine, no complications.” Y/F/N said. 

Looking around the room I saw Matt, Misha, Osric, Gil, Kim and Briana. Walking around saying hi to everyone, giving hugs. 

“Where is Rich?” I asked looking around noticing he wasn’t in the room. 

“He’s on stage with Rob getting ready to introduce Kim and Bri.” Y/O/F/N said. 

“And Jared and Jensen just ran out to get some coffee for all of us.” Gil said coming over. 

“Okay.” Y/F/N said. 

Just then one of the handlers came into the room “Kim Bri it’s time.” 

“And that’s our que.” Briana said before exiting the room. 

“Well we might as well just relax back here till the guys get back and Rob and Rich come off stage.” Y/F/N said. 

About 10 minutes later, the doors opened and in walked Jared and Jensen, holding coffee for everyone. Jared passed out the coffees to everyone, handing Kim and Briana’s to a handler. Jensen walked over and kissed Y/F/N. 

“Hey hun, i got you a frappuccino. Clif texted me when you guys left the airport.” 

“Thanks babe.” Y/F/N said taking it. 

“Oh and I couldn’t forget my little sis.” 

“Thanks Jay.” I said taking my coffee.   
Just then Rob and Rich walked into the green room. Rob walked over to Y/O/F/N, kissing her. 

“Hey Y/N.” He said looking over at me while wrapping his arms around Y/O/F/N. 

“Hey Robbie, I got the stuff you asked but it’s at the hotel.” I replied. 

 

“Awesome thanks again Y/N, you’re the best.” 

“I try.” I said just then I felt two arms wrap themselves around my waist. 

“Hey beautiful.” Richard said into my ear. 

“Hey handsome.” I said turning into him, so i could give him a proper hug. 

“How’s my girl?” 

“Better now that I’m here with you.” I said smiling, giving him a kiss.

Sitting on the couch’s we hung out for a little bit before Kim and Briana came back and it Rob and Rich were going out to introduce Gil for his panel. 

We watched on the screen as Gil went out for his panel and Rob and Rich worked their way backstage. 

“You find out why you’ve been feeling sick babe?” Jensen asked throwing his arm around Y/F/N.

“Oh uh yeah just a bug. She just said to rest and stay hydrated.” Y/F/N said looking at me. 

“Well that’s good, I’m just glad that you were feeling up to traveling.” Jensen said. 

“I wouldn’t miss this con for the world.”

“Hells yeah this is our con,” I say looking around at my family.

Later that night

A small group of us headed back to the hotel to get ready for SNS. Jared went to his room, which was right down the hall from Y/F/N and mine. Gil got off on the 4th floor along with Kim and Briana. Richard and I went to our room to change. 

“Did you bring the dress?” Rich asked changing his shirt to just a simple dark gray tee. 

“Yes, I’m still kinda confused why you asked for this one specifically, but I’m not gonna argue.”

“Because it’s special, I fell in love with you in this dress. You were wearing it the first time we met. And it was 2 years ago today we met.” He replied putting his John Deere hat on. 

“Aww you really are an angel.” You replied smiling. 

“An Archangel to be exact.” He said giving me his signature ‘Trickster look’. 

We headed out and walked down to Y/F/N and Jensen’s room. Knocking on the door, Y/F/N answered it without pants. 

“Dude, really.” I said looking at her eyebrow raised questioningly. “Where are your pants?” 

“I haven’t put them on yet calm your tits.” She replied walking back into the room, Rich and I followed. 

“Jensen can’t you control your woman?” 

“Me, control her?” He scoffed “Yeah right.” He said rolling his eyes, giving me a look that said ‘really dude?’

“Okay well try and hurry we are supposed to be meeting everyone in the green room in like 25 minutes to go over the setlist for tonight.” 

“Yeah yeah, just let pretty boy over here fix his hair and me put on pants and we are ready to rock and roll.”

“You think i’m pretty,” Jensen asked looking at his wife, adoringly.

“You’ve always been pretty,” She replied pulling her pants on. 

“Is this a bad time to mention his ears?” I said giggling.   
“Shhh, we don’t bring that up in front of him.”

“What’s wrong with my ears?” Jensen asked feeling his ears.

“Nothing,” Y/F/N and I said in unison as she pulled on her boots and stood from the bed.

“Ready,” She says heading towards the door.

“Babe, What’s wrong with my ears?” Jensen calls out following her as we all walk down to Jared’s room. Jensen knocks on the door, a few minutes later it opens up to Jared on the phone. He motions us to come in. 

“Okay hun, tell the kids I love them and I’ll see them soon.” He says.

“Tell Gen we love her and we wish she was her.” Y/F/N interjects. 

“Hey, Y/F/N, Y/N and Jay are here and they say they love you and wish you were here, she loves you guys and wishes she was here too, oh and something about seeing a video.” Jared looks at both of us confusion on his face. “Okay I love you too, bye” He says hanging up. “So what’s up?”

“We gotta go meet up with everyone in the green room to go over the setlist for tonight, and we have like 15 minutes to get there.” Y/F/N said.

“It’s okay, this one is always late to everything, so we can just blame him.” I said motioning at Richard. 

“Hey, I’m not late to everything.” He says defensively. 

“Name one thing that you have been on time for in the last week.” He stands there thinking. “If you have to think about it that much that just proves my point.” I said laughing. “Okay let’s go.”

We all head towards the elevators. Walking into the green room everyone else was already there.

“Finally you five show up.” Rob said.

“Blame him.” Y/F/N and I said in unison pointing at Richard.

“Hey. It’s not my fault.” Rich argued. 

“All that matters is that you’re here now. So let’s go over the set for tonight.” Rob said. “Okay up first we’ll go out and start it off with Eskimo.” 

“I love that song.” I said, blushing when I realized everyone was looking at me. “Sorry go on.”

“Ok, then we’ll have Osric and Briana come out and sing ‘See you again.’” 

“Sounds good.” Osric said, Briana nodding in agreement. 

“Then Kim will come out following, and she’s gonna sing ‘Hit Me With Your Best Shot.’ Then the Swain will play Trigger Finger.” 

“That’ll fit in perfect with what Kim’s singing.” Billy said. 

“Okay cool, and then we are gonna slow it down for a few songs, with Gil singing ‘How Was I To Know.’ followed by Jensen and Y/F/N singing ‘It’s Your Love.’” 

“Oh man two songs that hit me right in the feels.” I said. “You guy’s trying to kill me?”

“Not kill, just hit you in the feelings.” Y/F/N said. 

“Okay and then Purple Rain, followed by Y/N and Rich finishing the night with Church Bells.” Rob finished.

“Church Bells, isn’t that the song..” Jared started. 

“The song she sang at Brit’s Pub two years ago, the night I fell in love with her.” Richard finished, “Yes , yes it is.” 

“Look who’s talking feelings now.” Rob said. 

“Hey I can’t help it when it comes to her.” He said looking at me. 

“Aww your too sweet.” I said kissing him. 

“I for one can’t wait to hear you guys singing together.” Kim said smiling.

Looking at her weird “We’ve sang together before.” 

“I know, but I don’t think I’ve ever heard you sing Church Bells together is all I meant.” She said. 

You could tell something was off, but you let it go.

“Okay so we’ve got the setlist in place. So let’s go do some sound check.” Rob said getting up heading out to the stage. 

1 Hour Later 

“Okay everyone sounded great. Let’s take a few minutes and relax before the fan stat coming in.” Rob said wiping sweat from his forehead.

Rich was over talking to Kim and Gil, I started walking over to them and they all went quiet.

“What’s going on guys?” I asked. 

“Nothing just getting pumped for tonight,” Rich replied pecking me on the lips before hurrying off to talk to Rob.

“Is everything okay with him” I asked looking between where Rich was standing and Gil and Kim. “I’m feeling like he’s hiding something.”

“He’s fine sweetie, just got a lot on his mind,” Kim responded.

“Okay I’m just concerned about him, he’s been acting off lately.” I said. “Well I’m gonna go try and find Y/F/N.” I said walking away with a confused look on my face. 

Back in the green room, Y/F/N was sitting on the couch next Jensen. 

“Y/F/N I need to talk to you.” I said walking over.

“Sure what’s up?” 

“Alone.” My tone getting a little more serious.

“Oh okay.” She said getting up. 

We went next door to where the meet and greets where earlier in the day, shutting the door and locking it, I turned to her. 

“I think Richard is cheating on me.” I said. 

“Hahaha,” Y/F/N bust out laughing, “Oh, Shit, you were being serious.”

“Yes I was, he’s being super shady and acting distant and I just can’t shake the feeling something is off. I told you something was gonna happen and that’s why I should have just stayed Mystery girl that weekend.”

 

“Have you talked to him about it?” Y/F/N inquired.

“No, but I don’t know if I really do want to know or not.” I said running my hand over my face letting out a big sigh. “I mean what if he isn’t then he’s gonna be hurt and think I don’t trust him. I just don't know what to do.”

“Ok, let’s get through this weekend for the fans, then we’ll go from there, Alright?”

“Yeah okay,” I said nodding my head slightly, “Let’s get back before we miss our cues to go on.” We walked into the green room, I sat next to Rich and Y/F/N was next to Jensen. We watched on the screen as Rob and the boys finished singing ‘Trigger Finger’. 

“Okay, let’s keep that energy up, as our next singer with the smoothest voice in show business comes out, Mr. Gil McKinney everyone.”

The crowd started cheering, as Rob came off the stage and walked into the green room. “Alright you two are on deck, so be ready.” He said pointing to Y/F/N and Jensen. “And after that it goes Purple Rain and you two finish the night with Church Bells.”

“Are you still sure you want us to finish the night, normally it’s you guys with Purple Rain.” I asked nervously. 

“Yup, that’s the line up we all agreed too and it just works.You guys got this.” Rob said winking at me, which oddly calmed me down. Rob was like the brother I never had. 

Rich took my hand in his, looking at me he said “We got this babe, you are gonna be amazing.” Then he kissed me. Pulling back he said “I love you.” 

“I love you too Rich.” I replied. 

Y/F/N and Jensen were on stage finishing the song in unison, “It’s your love.” The crowd went wild when they finished and Rob was coming back out onto stage. 

The band sang Purple Rain, the audience even had purple glow sticks out and everything. I peeked out from the curtain, it was definitely a night to remember. 

Feeling a hand on my shoulder made me jump a little. “Sorry hun didn’t mean to scare you.” Richard said, “We’re up.” 

“I don’t know if I can do this.” I said looking at him, “There are so many people out there, what if i mess up or skip a verse or something.” I started rambling on and on. 

Rich took my hands in his, looking me in the eyes he said “Y/N you are an amazing singer and you are going to kill it out there, if you feel even the slightest bit nervous you just have to look at me, i’ll be right by your side. Just take a deep breath.”

I took a deep breath and gave Rich a hug, before hearing Rob say 

“Alright guys it’s been an amazing night with you guys, but it’s time for the last song, So let’s give a big warm welcome for one of my best friends and his girl, Everyone Mr. Richard Speight Jr. and Ms. Y/N Sievert.” The crowd cheered as we walked onto the stage. 

“Hey guy’s.” Richard said as he got up to the mic. “So Y/N and I met on this day two years ago at Brit’s Pub and she was singing a song that is now very near and dear to my heart and that song is Church Bells.” Right on cue the band started playing it. 

I sang into the mic as confidently as I could “Jenny grew up wild like a blackfoot daisy out in the shack with the blue tick hounds.” Richard joining me on the chorus. Finishing the song together, “And just listen to the church bells ringing, ringing, yeah they’re ringing.” The crowd went wild.

“Thanks again Minneapolis for a rocking Saturday Night Special.” I said as I turned to walk off the stage, before I got to far away, Richard grabbed my wrist. 

“Actually there is one thing I have to do before you all go for the night.” Richard said. 

I just looked at him trying to figure out what was going on. 

“Y/N Y/M/N, We met 2 years ago at this very con, ever since then you have been the light of my life. You make everyday an adventure and give me a reason to smile. I couldn’t even begin to imagine what my life would be like if I had never met you that night, and I don’t want to ever find out.” He said as he turned me towards the audience where Y/F/N Jensen Rob and Y/O/F/N were holding signs that said “Marry This Archangel ?”. When I turned back towards Richard he was down on one knee holding a box open that had the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. I had my hand over my mouth as I tried and failed to keep tears from flowing. 

“I’m hoping those are happy tears and that means a yes.” Rich said looking at me for reassurance. 

I shook my head up and down “Yes, Of course I will Richard.” I said as he got up pulling me into a giant hug, after he put me down, he dipped me and kissed me. I just smiled, I had never felt happier than I did in that moment, even with the cameras flashing all around. After the excitement had calmed down some, we made our way to the green room, where I proceeded to show off my ring. 

“It’s stunning sweetie.” Kim said.

“It fits your personality.Simple yet unique.” Briana said smiling admiring it. 

“Rich did good.” Jared said, Jensen nodding in agreement. 

“Yes he did, I love it.” I said. “I’m so lucky to have found a guy like him.”

“I think I’m the lucky one.” Rich said coming up behind me and kissing my cheek. 

“Alright I don’t know about you guys but I’m starving and could really go for some food right about now.” Y/F/N said. 

“I know the perfect spot.” I said. “Everyone follow Rich and I.” I finished walking out Rich following close behind. 

Pulling up to Brit’s Pub, he looked over at me. “What, it just seemed fitting.” I stated. 

“And this is why I love you. You know the perfect spots.” He said smiling, leaning over giving me a peck on the lips. Before we were rudely interrupted by a knocking on the window, “Come on dude’s I’m starving here.” Y/F/N said. 

“Okay we’re coming.” I said getting out of the car while I was still giggling.

We made our way into the bar, looking around at the place that brings up so many fond memories.

“Same drink as when we met?” Jensen asked looking at Y/F/N.

“Uh, No not tonight, Just a water please babe,” Y/F/N replied looking at me with a ‘whew that was close’ look.

I just nodded in agreement. 

“Hey Jared wanna go see if we can play some bocce ball?” Jensen said as he returned with a beer and Y/F/N’s water. 

“Yeah, but your paying this time.” He replied giving Jensen a look. 

“We’ll meet you guys up there in a few minutes.” I said looking at them, “I’ll grab your beer babe.”  
I said to Rich. 

“Okay.” He replied turning to follow everyone else up to the courts. 

Y/F/N and I walked over to the bar. “I need a UV cake and Root beer, and a Fulton Lonely Blonde.” 

“And a thing of Nachos.” Y/F/N said. 

“Actually make that two orders.” I said smirking, “They sound good.” I said as I looked at her. 

“Coming right up.” The bartender said. “You two look familiar, are you from around here?”

“Not from around here, but been here a few times,” I replied.

“True little miss blue,” Y/F/N nodded. 

“That’s where I know you from, you’re little miss blue from two years ago. You just got engaged to Richard Speight Jr, right?” The bartender said.   
“That’s me, and she,” I nodded my head towards Y/F/N “Is married to Jensen Ackles.”

“Well congrats, and your drinks and food are on the house.” He said. 

“Oh thanks.” I said taking one thing of nachos along with Rich and I’s drinks. Y/F/N grabbed the other and we headed upstairs. 

The guys were crowded around a high top, there were girls surrounding them, trying to get autographs and pictures. We tried making our way through the crowd but got pushed back,

“Hold the nachos.” Y/F/N said handing the other tray to me. Pushing her way through some people, “Will you guys move over, I’m trying to get to my husband.” She said. People stopped pushing back long enough to look over and see who we were. Some moved out of the way others stood their ground. 

“Uhh I would move unless you wanna leave here with a black eye.” I said to a girl that was trying to get Jensen’s attention. 

“And who do you think you are, your never gonna get their attention.” The blonde said to me. 

I just gave her a look pushed right past her, set the nachos down on the table, grabbing Richards   
T-shirt and pulling him in for a deep kiss. 

“What was that for?” Rich asked me after I pulled away. 

“Because I can.” I said. 

“I love you.” He said. 

“I love you too.” I responded, looking over at the blonde, just giving her a look. 

She then proceeded to turn her attention to Jared, trying to flirt with him. 

“Do you believe this girl?” I asked looking at Y/F/N. 

“She’s just after them because their famous.” 

We walked over tapping her on the shoulder, “He’s very happily married.” I said pointing to Jared.   
Y/F/N pointed at Rob saying “And he’s happily engaged to her.” She finished pointing at Y/O/F/N. 

She just flipped her hair, “Whatever they aren’t that cute anyway.” She said as she walked away. 

Y/F/N gave her a look that would put her 6 foot under. “Just leave it, she’s not worth it anyway.”

“Y/F/N, Y/N get over here.” We heard Y/O/F/N yell out. 

We walked over to where she was, “Sorry I had to keep Y/F/N from murdering someone.”

“Nothing out of the ordinary with her.” Y/O/F/N said laughing. 

“I am a joy you assholes,”

“Yeah and I’m a virgin.” I said laughing. 

“Awe such a good girl you are saving yourself for marriage,” Y/F/N sasses. 

I just flipped her off, with a, “Jerk.”

“Bitch.” She replied. 

“Assbutt.” Y/O/F/N replied. 

After getting a few more drinks in our system’s and a few games of bocce ball played, us girl’s winning most, we all decided to call it a night, heading back to the hotel. 

\----LE TIME SKIP----

My alarm was going off at 615AM. ‘I never meant to be so bad to you, one thing I...’ I shut it off. 

“I still can’t believe that’s what you use for an alarm.” Rich said turning over in bed hair disheveled from sleep. 

“Everyday but Tuesday, thanks to someone.” I sassily replied. 

“Hey not my fault.” He replied. “Wait, why are you up this early anyway?” He questioned. 

“Why do you think,” I said “Y/F/N wanted me to go to the gold panel with her.” 

“Gotcha.” 

“Yeah so you can get up with me or I can call you when they are done.” 

“No, I’ll get up with you, then I can go grab some breakfast and some coffee with Rob and Y/O/F/N, and I’ll bring you a coffee back.”

“Awe you do love me.” I said smiling and walking to the bathroom to get dressed for the day. I walked out 20 minutes later in a black tank top with my red plaid shirt on over it, with my knee high brown boots and black leggings. 

“Damn I have a hot fiance.” Rich said as he pulled on his brown leather jacket. 

“Back at ya babe.” I replied. Pulling out my phone, I shot a text to Y/F/N. 

Y/N: Are you alive?

Y/F/N: No I’m dead. 

Y/N: Ok well say hi to Benny or Crowley for me. 

Y/F/N: Crowley says Hello, Love. 

Y/N: Are you dressed and ready to go?

Y/F/N: yeah.

“Okay Y/F/N’s ready to go. So I’ll see you in a little bit.” I said looking at Rich. 

“Sounds good darling.” He replied. 

I walked down to Y/F/N and Jensen’s room. Knocking on the door Y/F/N answered. 

“Wow you actually have pants on.” I said acting surprised. 

“Bite me.” She said.   
“When and where?” I said laughing. 

“Hush, Alright Jared came by and grabbed Jay about 5 mins ago so I got my shirt in my bag and I’m ready to go.” 

“Alright, I’ve got my camera. So I’m ready.” 

We headed down to the Gold Panel, walking into the green room, Mike and Billy were just messing around, chatting. 

“Morning boys.” I said. 

“Hey Y/N, Hey Y/F/N.” Billy said. 

“Hey ladies.” Mike said. 

“Hey, Mike, Billy. Where’s the guys?” Y/F/N asked.

“If you are talking about Jared and Jensen they just went onto stage.” Mike said. 

“Five minutes?” I asked looking at her.

“Five minutes to get them into it then I’m going out.” Y/F/N nodded grinning mischievously.

“What do you two have planned?” Billy asked. 

“Oh nothing.” We said in unison.

“Uh huh sure.” He said.

“So I’m gonna go infiltrate the audience and get a good spot.” I said. 

“Sounds good.” Y/F/N said. 

I walked into the auditorium and found a spot, close to the stage but hidden enough Jensen didn’t see me. I had some fans trying to talk to me and get pictures, “Shh they can’t know I’m here. I’ll talk and take pictures in a little bit, promise. You guys are in for a huge surprise,” I said smiling at the fans as one fan asked about pranks on set.

“Well I can tell you one I’ve played on them.” Y/F/N said walking out onto stage. 

“What are you doing here?” Jensen asked. 

“Panel crashing.” She replied. “So do you guys wanna hear about a prank Y/N and I pulled on these two.” The audience started cheering. 

“Okay, this was just a couple months ago, Y/N and I decided it would be a nice surprise for us to go and do a weekend visit on set. So we get up to Vancouver, and it’s the afternoon by the time we get there and we are all just hanging out on the guy’s lunch break, when Jensen see’s Misha and goes “Hey Jared there he is.” Jared jumps up and grabs this pie tin full of whip cream and runs up behind Misha and gets him square in the face.” 

“Okay but it’s fun to mess with him.” Jensen said. 

“Anyway, later that day we walk up to Misha and we say “Want to help us get them back?” He immediately agrees, so we come up with this plan.” Y/F/N said. 

“And their prank is why we both changed the locks on our trailers.” Jared said. 

“So Y/N goes and talks to Jared asks him for the keys to his trailer since they were on set all afternoon, said she forgot something in his trailer.” 

“Which I still can’t believe you fell for.” Jensen said. 

“You gave Y/F/N the key to your’s.” Jared defended.

“To be fair I may have implied certain things to get the key,” Y/F/N says. Jensen just shrugged his shoulders. “Anyway so we all meet up at the trailers, we had sent Misha to go get the supplies. So we break into the trailers and put the pop snapper things that kids throw around on 4th of july, on the bottom of their toilet seats. And set the lids down very carefully, and then we played the waiting game.” 

“So we got done filming and we go back to our trailers, Y/F/N Y/N and Misha were sitting out at a picnic table we had set up, so I go and sit next to them to hang out and relax.” Jared said. 

“And I go to my trailer, well let’s just say it did not end pretty.” Jensen said. 

“His trailer door didn’t shut all the way, so about 2 minutes later we hear popping and then get a view of Jensen in the doorway with his pants around his ankles, giving us the bitch face. I about peed my pants.” Y/F/N said laughing at the memory. 

I’m in the audience laughing my butt off. 

“I was scared to use the bathroom in my trailer for like a week after that.” Jensen said. 

“I was on high alert after that,” Jared chuckled, “I went back to my trailer thinking they had snuck the snappers in mine too. What I got was worse.”

“It’s only because you were the one to actually hit Misha with the whip cream pie,” Y/F/N said.

“So I didn’t figure out what they did until later that night, when almost no one was around. They had taken all the toilet paper out of my trailer and replaced all of them with those fake rolls that but have no usable paper because it’s all actual paper.”

“So I get a call at like 11 that night from him, asking me to bring him some.” Y/F/N says “And I ‘Forgot’ about him for like half an hour.” She said laughing. 

Looking to the side of the stage someone gave the boys a 10 minute warning. “Okay guys we have 10 minutes left out here.” Jensen said as the crowd groaned. 

“But don’t worry we’ll be back out later.” Jared said. 

“Ok I’m gonna head back to the green room but before I go I got a little surprise for y’all,” Y/F/N said as she pulled open the flannel revealing the black hunter in training shirt.

I started taking pictures of Y/F/N’s shirt as she showed it to the audience, and of Jensen’s face when he was trying to figure it out.

“No way!” Jared said first, figuring it out seconds before Jensen. 

“Are you serious?” Jensen asked looking between the shirt and Y/F/N. 

“Yeah I’m pregnant.” She replied. 

He walked over and gathered her in his arms hugging her tightly and kissing her deeply. 

“Best con ever.” He said. 

“So the one two years ago, when you met me got demoted?”

Walking off stage a few minutes later, Y/F/N was swarmed by cast members, congratulating her and Jensen. I walked into the room with a huge smile on my face. Y/F/N saw me and came over. 

“You got the pictures right?” She asked. 

“Well duh of course I got them, you should have seen Jay’s face when he was waiting for you to turn around.” I said. 

“I can’t wait to see them.” She said. 

“Hey guys I need all of you in the Photo Op room.” Chris said poking his head in the room, pointing to Y/F/N, Jensen, me and Rich.

“Okay Chris.” Jensen said. 

We went to the Photo Op room. Chris had some props set up in the room. He had some signs, one said ‘I said yes’ and one that said ‘I did this’ 

“Aww Chris, you didn’t have to do this.” I said. 

“I know but you guys deserve great memories of this weekend.” Chris said smiling. “Okay now Y/F/N and Jensen grab your sign.” 

“I wonder which one is ours babe?” Jensen said laughing. Y/F/N just rolled her eyes, smiling. 

Chris took a couple pictures and the turned to Rich and I. “Okay your turn guys.” 

I grabbed the small sign Chris had made. Holding it up, Rich turned to me and kissed me. 

Chris handed me a new sign and it read “Little Miss Blue says I Do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back is appreciated.


End file.
